The Genie who’s lamp was untouchable
by Blue bubble soap
Summary: a mystyrious guy with emerald eyes appears before akihiko who granted his wish, and proclaims he was his personal genie from the future, but also was plotting something about the pairing's destiny, include various pairings.


The Genie who's lamp was untouchable.

AN: hello!!! And sorry! For the delay at bright eyes and misaki's confession. I was just bursting with ideas! A genie with wings are sooo~~ adorable!

Please enjoy. Includes various parings.

Chapter 1:

* * *

~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~

long before the lovers became lovers, misaki wasn't born yet, and akihiko was still inlove with misaki's brother takahiro, but little did they know, a pure soul was controlling their fate, and a tainted one, ruining it.

This story begins at the years before misaki was introduced to his fated one.

~~~~Genie Romantica~~~~

Happened when usami and takahiro was still in middle school

"usagi-san!" called takahiro from behind as akihiko stopped to look with a wide smile on his face.

"takahiro! What brings you here?" looking at takahiro panting.

"my mother send me to buy a few drink for her, she's in labor you see" smiling up at akihiko.

"oh really? So, what alien is gonna appear?" akihiko smirked

"don't call him an alien! He's gonna be my precious brother" takahiro said while they started walking.

"oh, so the alien is a boy, whats his name?"

"well, my mother liked it to be.... misaki" takahiro smiled a little, hiding the embarrassment.

"really? That's great" akihiko hid a small laughter at the name

'misaki? Is she serious, I look forward to this child' akihiko thought.

"so, usagi-san, what brings you here?" takahiro and akihiko entered the super market together.

"im gonna buy me a something, addition to my note books, I ran out"

"oh, that's right, you're still writing in your note book all the time, but usagi-san, I wonder what you always write there"

akihiko pondered around before he answered.

"my fantasy"

he didn't know how to explain those sad moments he went through, and didn't let takahiro know about those.

"oh, okay, well then, see you at school, im gonna buy those here"

"I can accompany you if you'd like" akihiko offered.

"no thanks usagi-san, you can go ahead and buy your stuff, bye" takahiro fled to the groceries and left akihiko, who walked, depressed, to the elevator.

He sighed and bought his things.

~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~

Leaving the mall, akihiko went back to their mansion, while walking to get there, he passed by the forest he played with hiroki, and rested there for a while, thinking the faces of takahiro, his cherished loved one, but after a few minutes, a strong wind blew and a black coated figure stood before him.

"hello, usami akihiko" the figure said as he held a hand to usami, but usami shooed it away and stood up on his own.

"who are you?" usami said with a straight face.

"you can call me fate" the figure said as he revealed himself.

There stood a boy at the age of 18 with brown chocolate spiky hair with emerald eyes. In black and red jacket with black feathers and red nails.

Akihiko stood there, staring at "fate".

This man called fate walked up to akihiko who backed up as he got closer.

"oh~ how cute you are, I cant wait what's going to happen in the next few years" fate laughed like an angel, but a demon disguised as an angel.

"what are you doing here?!" akihiko panicked as he saw fate's emerald eyes became ruby red.

"just twisting fates as I usually do." Fate smirked as akihiko ran to his mansion, without looking back, but unfortunately, fate was fast as a lightning and appeared at his mansion's gate.

"oh~ come one now, don't be scared this wont hurt a bit" fate stared at the little scared Usami and chuckled.

"if you're afraid of this form, then I'll be something else" fate had sparkling black and red sparkles around him and turned into big teddy bear.

"now, if you're still afraid of a teddy, I'll transform to a three-headed Doberman" fate threatened as akihiko looked at him with amusement instead of fear.

"so, what do you want from me?" akihiko kneeled with the same eyesight as the talking big teddy.

"I told you, im gonna twist your fate, I wont harm unless you did something, im here to grant you 3 wishes" the teddy stood up and patted akihiko on his arm.

"so, what are you? A genie?" akihiko raised an eye brow when the teddy bear nodded.

"I am your personal genie for this time"

"but I haven't rubbed any lamp" akihiko said as the butler tanaka spotted his young master talking with a teddy bear outside the gates.

"Young master akihiko! Please, come inside! Its cold out there" tanaka shouted as he ran to the gates

akihiko looked and carried fate in his arms

"tanaka-san, what brings you out here?" akihiko said in his usual voice and expression.

"that's what im suppose to ask you, young master" tanaka said as he spotted the giant teddy bear akihiko was holding

"and young master, what are you doing talking to a teddy bear?"

"it's for my class, im discussing things with Mr. Suzuki here"

Tanaka was dumb-founded at his young master's answer, but never the less, he believed his young master, pretending.

"Okay young master, but please continue your discussion inside"

Akihiko nodded and walked into the mansion

~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~

"what the hell are you thinking?! Suzuki-san!? That's not my name!" the teddy bear shouted as he was sat down to the chair across the chair where usami sat.

"yes it is when you're in that form" akihiko smiled and ordered tanaka who he called after sitting down, for teas and snacks.

"my real name is..... err... told you im fate!" fate remembered the law between "them" as he leaned closer to akihiko.

"oh, so that's not your real name is it?"

"yes It is!"

"but still, if you don't tell me your real name "fate" im gonna call you Suzuki-san" akihiko smirked and stared at the big teddy across him.

'I cant let him know my name or else, "he" will be so mad at me and wont look at me anymore!' fate thought to himself.

"I wont tell you, just call me whatever you like"

akihiko got a new tool for his amusement. And then, tanaka appeared, leaving the tea and cookies on the table and all the while, he was staring at the giant teddy bear his young master was speaking with.

'I think young master lost his mind, poor boy' tanaka thought to himself.

After he left, they went on to the discussion.

"so then, what's the lamp you said I didn't rub but got the genie in it?" akihiko asked while he sipped some tea.

"my lamp is in the deepest and most warm place you'll ever think" fate said as he day dreamed and had the eyes of a loving fan girl and had his hands clap together.

"the deepest and most warm place you'll ever think? Where's that?" akihiko eyes the teddy fan girl.

"where else!? In my master!.... oops" the teddy put his hand in front of his mouth like he said something not to be said.

Akihiko didn't let this past.

"wait a minute here, you have another master besides me? Did she command you to serve me?"

"no no! two corrections, one, my master is a boy, two, he didn't ordered my to obey you" the teddy crossed his legs.

"so you mean, you came here by yourself, either is fine with me, who's your master?"

"my master? Hmm...."

"well? Who's he?"

"hmm... im sorry usagi-san, I cant tell"

"usagi-san?"

"oops again, im such a klutz"

"I had enough of you lies Suzuki-san, what's the truth?"

the teddy sighed and placed his hands at the top of the table

"the truth huh? Okay, first of all, I've come from my master and we've come from the future, but he's not with me, but my master is also in the present time, but, he's not quite himself yet, enough of me, lets get down to business"

"well, sure, but one more question, why did you call me usagi-san?" akihiko took a cookie and bite it.

"why? Isn't that what they call you?"

"well, takahiro is the only one who calls me that, who else?"

"oh! Takahiro huh? That guy, well, there's him but I wont tell you, so, what's you first wish, master?"

fate changed to his original form, with the ruby red eyes.

"my first wish...i would wish for-" he was cut by fate's words.

"Wouldn't you want takahiro to be yours?" fate smirked and paced around usami, putting his hands on akihiko's shoulder while he did so.

"well... ye-" fate put a finger to silence him up.

"and wouldn't you like your family to leave you alone and approve anything you'd like? I can give it all to you.... just say the words..." fate stood back, waiting for akihiko to answer, smirking, that he brought all the possibilities of the great temptation for akihiko, his master plan.

"fate, I wish...." akihiko said, looking directly into fate's red eyes, shining excitedly.

"continue, master..."

"I wish for takahiro and I to be together as lovers!!!" akihiko stood up.

"Is that all...? what about your family problems? Hmm...?" fate said smirking and using the teasing tone.

"I'll save that for later" akihiko said while fate stood up from the sit and bowed to him.

"your wish is my command..." fate smirked and laughed as black and red feathers surrounded him. And the room was full of feathers. His black wings emerged and he cam closer to akihiko who stood courageously, but with fear.

Fate used his wings to cover them both and he hugged the little guy and gave him a kiss, just below the collar bone, and vanished, with the feathers.

"see you later, master..." a voice, fate's voice said.

"what was that about? Did he just... kissed me?" akihiko looked at wear fate kissed him and there was a small symbol of black rose.

"did it worked? I think it's fake.." akihiko said to himself while he walked to the bedroom.

~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~

"good morning, takahiro!!!" akihiko said as takahiro entered their classroom.

"ah! Good morning usagi-san!!!" takahiro waved back at his best friend.

And then spotted hiroki at the back of the class.

"Kamijou-san! Good morning!" takahiro waved to the brown haired boy, who's looks we're always angry.

"mornin" hiroki said with a hmp! And settled his things.

"I will never know what he's thinking, usagi-san, I want to talk to you later, is that okay?" takahiro said as he sat in front of akihiko, who smiled and replied "anything for you" then their teacher walked in and greeted them.

"Hmmm.... hiroki Kamijou eih? Interesting, his heart is so beautiful! This will be good!" fate, disguised as a crow, watching akihiko his master from the outside, with interest.

~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~

"usagi-san, I don't care if you hate me but.... I LOVE YOU!" takahiro shouted at akihiko, they we're having their lunch break at the roof top.

Akihiko looked stunned and smiled

"oh takahiro, I love you too" he said and then takahiro stared at him.

"no usagi-san! I- I love you not as friend! But I want you to be my lover!" takahiro said while he leaned forward and kissed akihiko on the lips. Surprised he pushed takahiro slightly.

"what are you doing takahiro?" he cannot believe his eyes! His long unrequited love for him has come to a stop!

" I love you usagi-san, I don't care if you hate me!" takahiro said. And he started to tear.

"takahiro, it's not like that, I mean, I love you too, not as a friend but a lover! I loved you for almost 4 years now!" akihiko hugged takahiro who hugged him back.

"So, this mean we're officially a couple now?" takahiro sad while blushing slightly.

"Yes! Im so happy!" akihiko said.

"Me too!!!" takahiro once again kissed akihiko who kissed him back.

"Hu hu hu hu~ this is so much interesting than staying there and watching how destiny work" fate said to himself as he watched the lovers in his original form with emerald eyes on top of the clock.

"Now, time to get to the other one" fate stood up and transformed into a raven and flew down.

~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~"~~~~~~~~~

fate waited until school ended and followed his target home.

"Hiroki Kamijou" he called, making the boy look everywhere in his room.

"who's there!? Show yourself!!!" the boy demanded. He heard a laugh and then a figure appeared the same one as he appeared to akihiko, but he appeared with his wings.

"hello, Kamijou hiroki, nice to meet you" fate said as his feet landed the ground, smirking at the fearless child.

"who are you!?" hiroki said as he jumped backward.

"im fate, an acquaintance of akihiko" he walked and sat of the futon laying on the floor.

"akihiko? What do you want from me?" he managed to calm down.

"im here to serve you" he said bluntly and hiroki sat down on his place and stared at the emerald eyes staring at him.

"serve me? Are you crazy? Sorry, but I've got maids already" he said while grinning. And using his hand to shoo away.

"are you sure about that? I CAN give you your wishes" fate said in his teasing tone again.

Hiroki looked curious at fate, whose eyes we're now red again.

"well then, what your answer, yes or no?"

hiroki got silent for awhile thinking about akihiko and his love for him, and all he ever wanted.

"sure, what could possibly go wrong?" hiroki said, and fate smirked.

"what your first wish, my master?" fate said, giggling.

"I wish akihiko would love me like how he loves takahiro" hiroki said looking down to his feet.

"that's what I like about you" fate chuckled for the last time.

"will you grant it or not?" hiroki said as fate stood up and walked over to hiroki, he controlled hiroki's body to stoop up, and the black and red feathers surrounded them, and fate kneeled down and took hiroki's hand, he kissed his palm and vanished, leaving the a symbol of a crescent moon with a rose dangling from it.

"your wish is my command, but it has to wait..." fate's voice echoed through the room.

"weird..." hiroki said as he stared at the symbol, and frowned when he realized how to cover it, and his mother will think he's such a child, putting weird symbols on his hand.

But he smiled at the fact that akihiko would notice him, and only him, or so he thought...

(To be continued....)

* * *

thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, It just struck to me that every Junjou doesn't have a genie in it, but I think the title of this one's better: "angels and demons" but it grants wishes so, it's a genie ^U^

please tell me what you think, and 6-10 review for chapter 2~

again, thanks for reading!


End file.
